Talk:Platinum Dragon Lord/@comment-159.220.77.3-20171005143521/@comment-26144500-20171006150240
1- The "purifying lance" here is a spell/skill(one or the other), not Shalltear's Spuit Lance divine class item. This being what killed Kaire was something I mentioned already in one of my earlier comments. You're not bringing something new to the table. I simply didn't refer to it by name. 2- In vol 10, as I mentioned in a comment above, they never mention Downfall as being damaged. Same for the intermission in vol 4 when the BS captain reports back what happened. There are no mentions of Downfall being damaged. 3- A World Championship armor has defensive capabilities of Guild Weapon class(between Divine and World). In short, it's not just in that tier, it's more so that it is a gear of that tier that happens to be fully focused on defense. It shouldn't be, it cannot be as easily breakable as the armor used by PDL. It wouldn't have been as damaged all around AND have a hole in the shoulder after only a short fight with Shalltear. 4- Saying that "a little hole in the armor isn't a problem" doesn't make sense. Not only do we not know the size of the hole, but it cannot be a small one since it was just somewhere in the the room(big enough for PDL to be in it and still have lots of space) and Rigrit noticed the hole and it was mentioned with focus on it, thus implying relevance. Also it was damaged all over(in plus of the hole). Oh, and the hole was in the pauldron, the shoulder. It's actually much more difficult to pierce armor in such places. Due to its shape, blows are always at least slightly deflected(I mean redirected outward, I don't remember what the exact term for it is). Of course, the angle of the hit versus that of an armor could lead to it being pierced when considering combat while flying. However, since the armors here aren't normal ones, I would expect durability to be much higher than normal armors. If the Spuit Lance and PDL's amor were of the same tier, maybe, but I still find it unlikely since the Lance isn't one focused on gear destruction. For it to be pierced like that in such a short timeframe AND with PDL's flying weapons all around him, I would expect that the armor is of a lower tier/grade than Shalltear's Spuit Lance(Divine). However, if the armor is World Championship class, then I find it incredibly unlikely, borderline impossible for it to be so damaged in such after such a short confrontation. When Shalltear's Spuit Lance hit Ainz who was wearing Touch Me's armor, the armor wasn't damaged at all and the only damaged received were the magical ones(aka the life leeching ability). In short, it could be assumed that the physical damages were at least mostly blocked(or fully blocked, but we don't know for sure since the blunt of the impact at least went through even though the piercing damage didn't). Then, when Ainz was blocked the spear with the Touch Me's shield, I remember there being absolutely no damage(not even life leeching damage), and like the armor, the shield didn't have even a single stratch on it afterward. Now, speaking again of deviating blows and damage outward, the shield deviated the blow(and was durable enough to not have even a scratch from a divine class weapon, the shield itself being divine class as well). The hit on the armor however seem to have been in the lower middle of the torse(if I remember correctly, though it might have been elsewhere on the torso). What's important here is that it was in a spot of the armor that couldn't fully redirect the hit, thus leading to the life stealing effect to go through, but the armor(guild tier) still wasn't damaged even though it was a direct hit. The pauldron would have likely led redirect the damage easier than the torso, but we don't know for sure. What we do know is that considering how Spuit Lance fared against Touch Me's armor, it shouldn't have damaged PDL's armor so much if that armor was World Championship class like Touch Me's.